


Salsa

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Latina Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine teaching Juice how to dance salsa because he's coming with you to a family party and he doesn't want to mess up."





	Salsa

“Babe, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Yes you can Juice. Come on, just look at me. Follow my feet.”

He huffed but nodded anyway, looking down at your bare feet and watching as you stepped and moved, trying to move with you. He stumbled a bit and you laughed, leaning up to kiss his pout.

“Here, look. Let’s do it like this.”

You walked around him and stood behind him, grabbing onto his hips.

“I’ll move you, you just go with it ok?”

He nodded disappointedly and allowed you to maneuver his body. With your hands, you pushed to one side to make him sway slightly before using your leg to push his forward and take a step. Then you swayed his hips back the other direction and gripped his leg to come back to its original place, pushing the other one forward with a tilt of his hips again. You continued to do that for a couple of minutes, slowly moving faster and faster until he had gotten the movement down perfectly, finally falling into a slightly less stiff rhythm.

“Good baby!”

He beamed at your praise, eyes crinkling.

“Really??”

“Yes, you’re doing great. Much better. Now let’s work on moving together.”

His smile dropped at that and you laughed, ignoring his apprehension and grabbing his hand, placing it on your waist.

“Now just keep doing what you were doing. Try to match up with me.”

He watched your move for a couple seconds in your own, trying to sync up with you before he finally joined in, a second too late. He recovered quickly though, lining up with your rhythm perfectly and moving in sync with your body, the both of you looking and moving much more gracefully. He smiled widely as he realized this and you could see his confidence rise. He pulled you closer to him, not needing to see your feet now. Your chests pressed tougher and you kept moving, Juice only stepping on your toes twice before the song finished.

You grinned with him and squeezed his hand, happy for him. He’d been after you for days to teach him how to dance, wanting to dance with you at a family party that you were having in the next 2 weeks. Even with his Puerto Rican heritage, he had never learned how to speak Spanish or learn how to dance to the music much mess. He was clueless when it came to the language and anything associated with it, which was something your family probably would be shocked by and Juice knew that. He’d always wanted to learn more about his culture and people, just never found the time or opportunity. Until you.

As the next song came on, you grabbed him again.

“Ok now, we’re gonna move around.”

His eyes widened and he swallowed.

“We have to move?”

You chucked and shook your head.

“Uh, yeah? That’s what salsas all about. You gotta move around, be fluid.”

Reluctantly he nodded before a new look of determination came over his face.

“I’m gonna be so good by the end of these two weeks. Not as good as you, but you’ll be able to mask it if I fuck up. I just wanna look like I know what I’m doing ya know?”

“You will papa. And even if you don’t, they’ll love you just the same. I love you, so they will too. You’re doing great though.”

He nodded and grabbed you again.

“Let’s play that one song again. I like that one.”

“Which one? Suavemente? Valio la Pena?”

“I don’t know, the one where it goes like this,”

Juice started making horrible trumpet noises with his mouth, sounding more like a newborn elephant than the instrument, but you caught a couple of familiar notes in the midst and walked over to the iPod dock laughing to pick the song. As long as he liked the song, he’d stay interested and be dancing in no time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hola Juan.”

Juice smiled and stuck his hand out, grasping onto your Uncle’s hand and shaking it firmly.

“Hola.”

You smiled at how smooth his Spanish sounded, though you knew that was the only word he could say perfectly at the moment.

“Hola Tío.”

Your Uncle smiled brightly and brought you into his arms, hugging you tightly and whispering into your ear.

“You better start teaching the kid Spanish.”

You chuckled softly and nodded.

“I already am.”

Your Tío nodded in agreement and then turned towards juice, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Come on mijo. Let’s get a beer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You smiled as you saw Juice come back into the house, a half-finished 40 in his hand. He smiled warmly at you and walked over, wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing the side of your head.

“Thank you for bringing me with you mama. I’m really having a good time. It reminds me of the parties they had back in the Bronx that I went to a couple of times. Not anything like where I was in Queens though. It’s nice.”

You spun around a turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his chest.

“You look so sexy like this. No kutte, hair grown out. The facial hair.”

You smoothed your hand down his chest, scooting closer to him and he could see the lust in your eyes as you looked up at him.

“You wanna go home?”

Juice smirked at the want in your eyes, loving the feeling of your hands grabbing and gripping at his body. He leaned down to kiss your lips softly, laughing as you trailed after his when he pulled away.

“I love you,”

“I love you too Juice.”

“But we can’t go home yet.”

You pouted childishly and held him tighter.

“Why not?”

“Because, we haven’t even danced yet. I didn’t spend a whole 2 weeks practicing to dance at this party just so we could leave before we could have a dance.”   
You rolled your eyes but sighed, agreeing to stay. He really had worked his ass off, trying to get his moves perfect for when he would dance with you. You didn’t want to take that away from him. You didn’t have a problem speeding up the process though. Hopping down from the stool, you walked across the living room through your family socializing until you got to the sliding door, opening it and waving at your uncle.

“Tío, can you come put some new music on? I wanna dance.”

“Of course mija.”

With a smile, he walked in behind you, going over to the stereo and sliding in an unlabeled mixtape, old-school salsa beginning to pour through the speakers. Immediately everyone began to put their drinks down, grabbing someone next to them and begging to dance, music, and laughter filling the house quickly. Juice put down his own beer and grabbed into you, smiling as he began to move with you, his movements smooth and perfect, not a single misstep as he moved around with you, spinning you around and watching as your hair flowed in the air, your hips swaying to the music.

You twirled and glided around the floor with him, the other couples moving around as well. You caught your little cousins watching you and Juice dance, tías watching the two of you as well, warmth and love on their faces as they saw you dancing in the arms of the man you loved. You smiled yourself and looked up at Juice with pride as the song finished, a slower love song coming on as everyone around you slowed and pressed closer to their partners. Juices arm wound around you tighter, holding you to his chest and leaning down to press his lips to your ear.

“You didn’t teach me how to slow dance so we can go ahead and dip out now.”

“Ok baby. You did great. Let’s start saying goodbye so we can get home within the hour.”

He laughed and held your hand, walking with you over to your tías to say goodbye. They hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, patting his chest as they gave you their blessing for a long and loving relationship, happy that they’d finally gotten to meet him. He did the same, saying goodbye to everyone, accepting their blessings and thanking them for having him. Within ten minutes, you’d miraculously managed to say goodbye to everyone and were heading towards the door as reggaeton started playing. With a sly smirk, you looked back at Juice over your shoulder.

“You sure you don’t wanna stay for one more dance? I’m sure you’d like this one.”

His eyes were dark and his smirk mischievous he shook his head, slapping your ass gently before gripping your waist in his hands and pushing you towards the door.

“Nope. I’ll have you dance to that for me at home. If you do it here, I might have to bend you over the sink in one of these bathrooms.”

You laughed sexily and nodded, letting him lead you out of the house.

“Well let’s get home then. You can bend me over our kitchen counter instead.”


End file.
